Keep going
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Basically smut


A/N: I actually stole these prompts from Tumblr but then I really wanted to do it.

Keep going

Hannibal saw Will as this playful toy he could play mind games with. Each and every word the man said always intrigued the intelligent fellow. The very idea of how the man would taste made the man want to eat him, but he couldn't eat the man yet. But he smelled so good.

One night after dinner, Will offered to help with the cooking. Hannibal made him pour water into the pot and then set it at the stove to boil. And then the man had him help him cut the meat in front of him.

Hannibal found a thrill having the clueless man cut the human meat he didn't know it was before him. The doctor was sure to direct Will correctly by standing behind him and using both hands to hold his. One pressed against the meat and the other holding the dangerously sharp knife.

"You see Will, you need to make efficient cuts as you are doing so with the right type of knife." The man began to notice the aftershave smell the man used. It was different. It was the type of aftershave the psychiatrist told him to use and it just smelled delicious that he just had to taste it. Unable to control himself he licked the back of the man's neck.

Will almost jumped out of his shoes stopping the session. Hannibal realized what he has done but did nothing to stop it. He licked the man's neck once more feeling the man shiver from the hot wet touch.

"Okay, that's enough cooking." Will moved back having rear touch cock. He jumped forward away from that contact and then turned around. "I think it's better if I leave."

"No. Please stay. We have much to discuss over dinner." The man took the responsibility of cutting up the meat and then put it into the boiling pot. Will was standing there docile as he watched the man cut up the rest of the ingredient and put them in the pot. The man finally looked at him. "You looked startled Will. Do you need to sit down? You may sit down in the living or dining room if you please."

"I...sure." Will was too shocked to say anything. He walked into the dining room and took his seat. His mind going on a frenzy that the man did lick him and he could feel the chilling wetness behind his neck. In the end, Will told himself to forget it and just relax.

Later, the man entered with dinner. They had a normal conversation at first about the case and about themselves privately. It was all natural until Will had the sauce from his food get on his cheek. He tried to lick it off but couldn't reach all the way so he used his finger to lick the sauce off.

Hannibal watched this and decided to be a gentlemen. The man grabbed that hand and told him, "Please, let me help." He took that finger into his mouth sucking on it lightly and then giving it a swirl of his tongue as if he was French kissing sending delightful shivers into Will.

The man giving the finger sensation leered at him, and then took the next finger that didn't have sauce on it whatsoever into his mouth to be pleasured just because he wanted to. The man licked down the finger and then licked the skin in between giving a tickling reluctant sensation.

Will finally snapped out of it taking his back hand into his other onto his chest as he blushed brightly. "I need to go." He walked away avoiding eye contact.

Hannibal let the man go because he knew this new teasing till the finally would be fun and erotic in his mouth and down his throat. As days passed, Hannibal found many ways to sexually teased the male. When in his office, they would have normal conversations until he'd slip in a sexual innuendo in there.

At his home before, during and after dinner, he'd lick, kiss and suck Will little by little loving how the man blushed, shiver and meeped as he tried to avoid eye contact because he guiltily enjoyed it.

Even during a crime scene surrounded by dead disgusting people, Hannibal would squeeze his ass and give him leers and smirks that made Will flustered and frightened.

Each and every one of them led to Will with his legs spreaded on his kitchen table being rimmed for his life. His cock was standing tall and hard as the man's tongue tasted him in a feeding frenzy.

Will loved his tongue. The way it licked his skin, his perked nipples, belly button, the spaces in between his toes and his cock down to his hole that needed to be penetrated. He didn't want to tell the man out of anger because before, he'd leave Will completely hard, tasted and open in public and in private.

One time, in the office, he was fingered while his cock was sucked until there was a knock on the door for another appointment. His psychiatrist made him leave embarrassingly as he tried to hide his hard on.

Now it was just them, and to give the message, he slid his fingers down in between his thighs to finger himself in front of the man with his teeth biting his bottom lip, cheeks flushed and eyes shut tight.

Hannibal got the message and kissed the male down back on the kitchen table and then whispered in the man's ear with his calm soothing voice. "Relax, Will. It will only hurt for a second only if you are."

The man positioned his hardened cock and entered the male. "AH!" Will was startled by the pain and the huge size.

"You never did get to see the size have you?" The male smirked triumphantly. "Don't worry, Will. It'll be over before you know and you will enjoy. Every. Second. Of it." He said as he slid inch by inch into the hot tightness before he began his thrusting in and out in a sensual movement.

It got faster and faster that Will was practically almost being pushed off the kitchen table. He grabbed onto the faucet of the sink while he bit into his knuckles trying to endure the pain and pleasure the man was literally beating into him.

Sex like that continued even at the most bizarre places which led to a crime scene where a couple was having sex before they died. The two reenacted it against the wall of where the crimes scene took place. Will had to pretend to cry like a woman to make it feel authentic. Ironically in the end, the man killed the woman before orgasm with a knife to the neck. Will felt Hannibal's hand slide against his throat and he came hard that the wall was splattered from a high point of view.

"You and Hannibal are spending a lot of time together." Alana commented while they were at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

"We have." Will tried not to awkwardly gush about it because they were secretly having sex and have done it in the office where she had visited. Nothing's more awkward than sitting where two people just had sex on.

"You're doing a lot better too. You seem more at ease. Have the nightmares stopped or something?"

"Yes. They have." Will had been feeling more at ease remembering those nights Hannibal held him during those nights. Even when he was so stressed out, the man calmed him down without any sexual contact. Just real considerate help.

Later, that night, Will couldn't help feeling so grateful for everything Hannibal has done for him that the moment they had sex, it was more passionate. It was more wild yet sensual. Hannibal's tongue traveled all around him and then Will decided to be bold.

Without words, because Will was too shy to, he pushed the man back and then traveled his tongue around that body slowly, uncertain, yet he knew him doing poorly without the confidence to do better, Hannibal was more amused than disappointed. So Will thought that he should screw with backing away or taking too much time so he went to where it would pleasure the man no matter what: His cock.

He licked his lips and then licked the head testing the taste to find it weird but not bad. He did as Hannibal done before following his example. He swirled his tongue over the head, licked upward from the base and then take that cock into his mouth to be sucked and licked as he bobbed his head.

He wasn't sure he was doing it correctly until he felt the man's hand grabbed against the back of his head. "Very good Will. Just a bit more tongue...Ah, yes. Good." More confident the male tried his very best to please the man and got a few moans and compliments before he was pulled back and kissed. "Very good, Will. Now for your reward."

Will got on his knees on the bed bracing himself for the head that penetrated him. Somehow, it felt different this time. Will guess it was because he felt a bit reluctant before but now he was opened toward this sex and Hannibal knew it and took it to his advantage.

The man rode him hard and Will cried by every pleasurable thrusts. The bed shook, his knuckles turned white as they gripped the covers and the side of his face was against the bed while his ass was raised high for the man to have his every way with it. The heat of their body rose that sweat beaded down their skin. Will was just having the fuck of his life and tried not to come prematurely.

His mind was almost clouded as he was still thinking about the case he was going through. He somehow felt the Chesapeake ripper and how he wanted to kill his victims. How he could've looked like. He was a surgeon but not technically anymore. He must be in his mid-40's, and...and...Suddenly with whatever evidence that popped in Will's mind he just _knew_.

When he felt Hannibal hesitate for a second, he knew Hannibal _knew_ he knew the Will knew that Hannibal knew that Will knew he was the Chesapeake Ripper and knew the knew, knew, knew. :3 Knew...

But even after that, Hannibal continued his penetration but more vigorantly that Will cried louder and even more passionately not thinking he could be more afraid of his life when he had to cum. The cannibal hauled Will up on his knees still thrusting in between the tight cheeks of his ass. His delicate hands around his throat and another stroking his cock.

Tears streamed down the man's face as he was struggling with fear and pleasure at the same time. The man, who was an amazing multitasker, licked his neck like the first time and then whispered in his ear in a smooth hypnotic tone, _"Cum."_

Will came like a shot gun bazooka on to the head board. Hannibal continued his seek for completion and then came inside the man. Will just felt completely dominated after that. Fear still creeping against his back.

He fainted.

The next morning, Will woke up thinking he died and was now being cooked. He sat up looking around to know that he was naked, his bottom ached immensely by the heated intense crisis they had once the special agent knew that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper and had been feeding him human parts.

In Will's mind he figured he should be disgusted but at truth, as much of the truth about him loving to kill, he didn't feel at all disgusted, regretful or vengeful either.

Hannibal appeared with only a towel wrapped around his waist having come out of the shower and still had the water dripping down his hot sculpted body. This bastard was doing this on purpose.

"Good morning, Will."

"You lied to me."

"I did not lie. You never questioned me."

"You still held the truth from me."

"As everyone else have with their own secret. We all have our secrets, yet neither of us would tell them only if we were questioned. I didn't know if I could trust you with mine since you are a person of justice."

Will thought the man made an excellent point. "So the girls on the stags, the man on the phone, the phone calls to Jack, and the reason Abigail was obviously hiding something was all because of you."

"Yes."

The empathic male nodded as the entire truth settled in. "Are you going to eat me now?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"That depends." Hannibal asked shortly sitting on the bed near the man who bought his knees close out of fear.

Wil thought about it further and figured himself a bit more. "Was this all a game to you?"

"It was at first. I wanted to have just a taste from you but it developed into something more, and I can't see you as food Will. Not after all we've been through." The man took one of Will's and kissed it fondly. "A man doesn't have sex with their food WIll."

"They're likely to have sex with whatever is convenient." The man stated somewhat insulting his psychiatrist.

"You're too valuable like fine china to be convenient."

"Depends on who owns them."

"And I take them in the highest value to never be broken."

"Do you...Do you love me?"

The man looked at him with honest eyes. "I do love you Will._ I love you_."

"I..._I love you too_." He smiled uncertainly yet the feeling felt right.

"So what is your decision?" Hannibal questioned.

"If I chose to turn you in?"

"I'd give you a five second head start for the door naked."

"And we both know I wouldn't do that." The man smiled at his answer feeling that it was just right and Hannibal smiled as well happily and kissed his lover.

He stood up. "Once I am done, I will make us breakfast."

"With human meat?" Will questioned.

"Does that bother you?"

The empath folded his lips considering this. "Not as much as before."

Hannibal smiled at this answer. "Then I'll get on it."

The man left to change. Will looked back on his decision and it still felt like the right one.

The End


End file.
